reichstuck_flower_shrine_maidenfandomcom-20200214-history
Tulip Kirschenbaum
Tulip Kiryanov (チューリップ・キリヤノワ, Chūrippu Kiriyanowa) is the main antagonist of Embodiment of the Rainbow Demon Mansion and one of the main 12 Flowers of the Rainbow Demon Mansion. She's a red Flower which automatically makes her a demon. She's the head of the Rainbow Demon Mansion and is the wife of Chrysanthemum. Etymology She’s named after the flower itself only it’s red. “The meaning of tulips is generally perfect love . Like many flowers, different colors of tulips also often carry their own significance. Red tulips are most strongly associated with true love, while purple symbolizes royalty.” Her surname Kiryanova is a Russian surname and is the feminine version of Kiryanov which is the masculine counterpart. Backstory Tulip was born in the year 666. She was born to a abusive piece of shit alcoholic Flower mother and a very kind fatherly step dad who is another alien species. Tulip grew up in a nice rich class family. Her mother would always beat her and sexually abuse her. One day it got so bad that she had to run to the police because her mother was beating her step father. Finally, in Tulip’s preteen years her mother died of a overdose. Ever since then it was her and her father. Her father was extremely rich from his home planet. He is considered sub royalty in his alien race because he has purple blood. He sent Tulip to a expensive school. Tulip did good there with her grades, however she didn’t do great with other Flowers. She constantly got into violent fights which she’d always win. Her father was upset but not violently angered. He blamed his wife for this. In the year 687 the first Jewel vs Flower Wars happened that’s when Tulip was drafted in the army. She didn’t want to join but she had to go. Obviously her planet back then while the strongest empire in the galaxy wasn’t great with the Imperial Family (Fuck those royal bastard). She actually fought. She killed so many innocent Jewels. She kepted their gemstones for Jewelery. Her number of kills were 666 hundred. Not long after that she came home after her Planet won. Years after the war she decided to become a musician. She was really good at playing the guitar ��, flute, trumpet �� and violin ��. She actually did well as a famous artist in her town. In her town were Flower Jewish. For whatever reason she hated them. It was popular to hate them since they were seen as too nice, dirty and poor. They were sometimes greedy. Tulip developed a STRONG hatred to them at that time. As time went on that hate went away when she made a friend. It could’ve been possible that she hates them because it was just a normal thing in her town to do. HATE THE POOR. Later she was sent to spy on the National Fascist Party Which Red Rose, Orange Rose, Yellow Rose, Green Rose, Blue Rose, Purple Rose, Pink Rose and White Rose were leading. This era was known as the REVOLUTION ERA. She worked for Red Rose. She was very close to Red Rose. She robbed banks for her. During this time she met the love of her life who was from another alien species. Okay, he was human. A nice young man in his mid thirties, the same age Tulip was. Tulip fell madly in love with hm and he fell madly in love with her. The gang she was in would note that she was always warm and nice with him. Later she’d go on to earth (Fascist Italy ���� and National Socioist Germany ����) For Fascist Party meetings. During this time she was pregnant with her first child. This was also the time she found out Rainbow Blood and Glitter Fibers were a thing in which later she’d use to experient on the baby. Her husband grew sick (He has testicle and prostate cancer, damn) so he ended up dying. His family begged her to come home. When she came home he does two weeks later. She was very depressed and angry. When they buried him she threw herself onto his casket. Him dying made her lose faith and made her lose her mind. 5 months later after her first daughter was born she experiments on him with Glitter Fibers. Only the experiment failed. Tulip didn’t give a damn about her first daughter and often sexually and physically abused her. Trivia * If Tulip was human she’d be a beautiful blonde with emerald green eyes. Category:Reichstuck Flower Shrine Maiden Category:Flowerbent Flowers Category:Villains Category:Female Category:Flower Category:Red Flowers